Another heart calls
by xsimplymizfitsbackup
Summary: After a tragic death of Eve's fiance, Rener, she returns to her hometown to visit old friends and family. But returning to see Mike Mizanin is just another chapter in her life.
1. The Pilot

_Three seconds, just three seconds is all it takes. Its funny isn't it? It seems you've spent an entire lifetime getting prepared for what's to happen next. One time when I was 6 years old I was chasing my older brother Dylan around my yard and out of nowhere I fell down on the concrete, scraping my leg up pretty badly. It felt like the pain would never go away but after my brother put a band aid over the scar it magically healed over time. August 6th 2012, the day my fiancé Rener Gracie died in a car crash. Three seconds is all it took, three seconds to collide with the drunk driver in front of him to knock him unconscious. The feeling of losing him in only three lousy seconds was unbearable, the only difference between now and me falling down 15 years ago is that unlike then I didn't have a band aid to magically make me feel better, that is…till you._

_X_

If there was one thing that young Eve Torres was known for it was that she was very impatient when she was stressed. Even though she couldn't admit it, even she knew that she could be a real jerk when she was tense.

As groups of people pushed their way through the airport she found herself standing there with a confused look spread across her face. If it wasn't hard enough looking for someone she hasn't seen in years, dozens of people had no problem with pushing their way through her to get to their destination.

"There she is!" Two arms tightly rapped around the brunette, the soft giggle the blonde let you made it very easy for her to figure out who it was. In any situation Kelly let out that soft, cute giggle. It just showed the type of person Kelly was, keeping everyone around her happy was her biggest goal.

"Hi, Kelly." The Latina responded wrapping her arms back around her. "You're looking as beautiful as always; you haven't aged a bit have you?"

The all American girl shook her head. "You flatter me but you and I both know I've aged the last time I saw you we were nineteen years old…I'm twenty three now, besides I look like a slob today." She picked up one of her friends bags and started to make her way out of the airport before continuing "Anyways, how have you been? Like I said, I haven't seen you in four years."

Eve bit down on her bottom lip before attempting to answer, her feelings were a touchy subject right now she hasn't been the same for the last couple of months and quite honestly who could blame her? She opened her mouth to try and answer the question once again but no words come out all she could give was a simple head shake.

The blonde nodded, knowing and regretting the fact that she touched a sensitive subject.

Eve brushed a few brunette locks out of her face to have a more appropriate vision. What was needed was for her to look forward, she knew that but it was the hardest thing she's ever done.

The Latina took a quick glance to her close friend standing next to her, as Kelly's blonde hair flowed simultaneously with the wind and her blue eyes dazzled as the sunlight hit them.

She was exactly as she remembered her, so bubbly and sweet... her personality reflected off of her appearance tremendously. Just seeing her again made her regret her decision of pretty much blocking out her past life including the people in it.

Kelly was so elegant, the perfect best friend. Why was it that she forgot that? Was she that blinded by love that the woman who wiped every single tears away less-important?

Here Kelly was, after two years of not communicating she still opens her arms up with not the least bit of anger or disappointment.

Moving her eyes away to look at the road in front of her, Eve considered starting a conversation would make the walk a bit more pleasant.

"So, how is everyone exactly? You know… I haven't seen the gang in a while."

A smile spread across the blondes face when she heard words withdraw from her friends lips, she turned her head over to look at her and shrugged slightly.

"The gangs good, I suppose. Layla got a promotion at her office the other day, she's been talking about that nonstop. Phillip's got a girlfriend the other day, she's really sweet. Mike's the exact same… he's had the same job and girlfriend since you've left."

Her stomach twisted a bit when Eve heard Mike's name, she hasn't seen him in over 3 years and when she was face to face with him last he wasn't very happy with her. Through text he said he wasn't upset with her anymore but it's nearly impossible to tell someone's true emotions through text.

"Oh that's nice," The brunette didn't really know how to respond exactly but before she stopped to step into Kelly's automobile she continued her statement. "I'm happy for them."

With that Kelly bit down on her bottom lip and nodded, she wrapped her newly pedicure hand around the doors handle pulling it open.

The two young women inserted themselves into the car and took a moment before continuing the conversation.

"By the way, thank you. I don't know if I've thanked you for this yet or not but I really appreciate you taking the time to pick me up and let me stay with you for a while."

A soft laugh released Kelly's lips before she looked over at her friend. "You've thanked me; several times actually… it's really no problem though. I told you before that I'd always have your back no matter what challenges the two of us take – together or separated. I'm not the type of person to break a promise. Besides if I did I wouldn't be a very good best friend, now would I?"

She showed her pearly whites with a widened smile which the Latina kindly returned; she opened her arms up and gripped her friend into a big hug.

Eve was grateful to know such a woman like Kelly, she couldn't even wish for a more perfect person.

X

"So let me get this straight, you're not bringing me to Quebec to meet your family?" Mike said raising his voice at his girlfriend; usually he wasn't one to lose his cool but throughout their three year relationship she's kept her two worlds separated. She always found some sort of an excuse to avoid him and her family meeting.

"Yea, but what's the big deal? Why are you so obsessed with meeting my family, they're not anything special." Maryse yelled speed walking out of the closet with a bundle of clothes in her hands.

Like she expected her boyfriend followed every step that she took "The big deal is that you're my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend. It's not un-normal for me to meet your parents. I introduced you to my parents two years ago because I'm proud of the fact that you're my girlfriend…I'm starting to think that you're not so proud of it."

With that being said Maryse didn't know exactly what to say, she's never one to admit she's wrong or to back down from a fight. She's used to people begging on their knees for her forgiveness, but this time was much different. She looked into her boyfriends soft blue eyes and could tell that he was very hurt, but she just didn't know what to do.

"No, I'm very proud to be your girlfriend… I just-" The French beauty stuttered a bit, she didn't know exactly how to respond. She was usually so on top of things, she'd never go into an argument and lose it, but with Mike it was different and she didn't like it.

For the next minute it was silence, her brown eyes stared into his blue ones without either of them saying a single word.

"Are you going to let me meet your parents or not, Maryse?"

"Well I-"

"Maryse, it's a yes or no question."

She sighed deeply and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

All Mike could do was shake his head; it didn't take him long to storm out of his home ignoring Maryse who kept calling his name repeatedly.

He felt unwanted, why was it such a big deal for him to meet there parents? It's not like he treats her badly, he was a complete gentleman.

He dragged his feet along the pavement while running his fingers through his hair in frustration. All that was running through his mind at the moment was 'Why him?' … there was no way that someone good could feel this much pain constantly.

Maybe he wasn't as good as he thought, even though it was goal to make everyone around him happy and proud to know him maybe he wasn't fulfilling that goal.

"This is happening again." He muttered to himself.

X

"_So, that's it? You're just packing up and leaving?" Miz, as he liked to be called, said staring at the girl sitting across the table from him. _

"_Michael, I've already packed I'm leaving tonight if you like it or not." The Latina sighed, she wanted to leave Ohio to build a brand new fabulous life with her boyfriend in California but she knew out of everyone she'd miss Mike the most._

"_I realize that you and your boyfriend are happy together but think this through, what if the two of you don't work out? You're abandoning your whole life here." _

"_Yea but Mike you don't get it, I love him and sometimes in love you have to take chances… he has a great job offer in California and I don't want to be without him." _

"_So, that's it? You choose this guy who you've known for 8 months over me who you've known for 8 years! You know how shitty that makes me feel?" _

"_I was hoping you wouldn't take it personally, I've got to go though my plane leaves in an hour." The brunette stood up out of her chair and went up to hug her best friend._

_As he wrapped his arms around her he knew it would be the last time, it hurt him deeply that she would leave their friendship for some guy – mostly because he was madly in love with her for the past 3 years. He felt like those years meant nothing to her, when they meant everything to him… he felt so pathetic and worthless. _

_Eve pulled away from him and looked into his soft blue eyes "I'm so sorry." _

_No response was required on his part because before he knew it, she was gone, forever. _

_X_

The feeling you get when your first love treats you as a second place trophy is unbearable, when Eve left him to go off with some other guy in a different state made him feel like trash.

It makes you take the idea of the other person not caring about the relationship as much as you under consideration.

All Mike knew is he would have never put another woman over her, but she seemed to do it so easily to him. He also knew that the opportunity for his family and Maryse to meet was not any type of trouble like it was for Maryse.

The feeling of being kicked in the stomach returned everyday when he saw Maryse's face; all he could see in her eyes was a shameful expression…

The ringing of his cell phone snapped him out of his thoughts momentarily, Mike reached in his pocket and pulled out his mobile device to see Maryse's number pop up on the screen.

An ignorant sigh released from his lips before rejecting the call and sliding his phone back into his jacket pocket.

His blue eyes gazed around to look at what was in front of him, the streets were filled with multiple cars and trucks. The sidewalks were filled with multiple people that he barged through.

Then it hit him, his frustration wouldn't do a thing. He'd return home to see Maryse's annoyed expression… she'll yell at him in French until an apology came.

Maryse wouldn't realize that she was wrong in this situation no matter what the situation was admitting defeat wasn't her thing and it never would be.


	2. Reconnecting

Hmm, what did I tell you last time I saw you? Oh yes, that I **was **going to update this story. Oh, and look at that! I am! ;) Get ready for chapter two!

* * *

Kelly was in the middle of her book when she heard a knock on her front door, assuming it was a FedEx guy delivering a package or one of those people who come door to door to bribe you into buying some ridiculous product she decided to just stay where she was and act as if she wasn't home.

The blonde looked back into her book, continuing on from where she last read till a much less gentle knock approached her door, startling her.

"Kelly, open the door! I forgot my key again."

A long sigh escaped her lips before she ripped the soft blue blanket off of herself; slowly making her way to the front door to open it for her roommate.

Eve looked back at Kelly with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for making you get up, I just keep forgetting my key. I don't know what it is about me; I never forgot it at home."

"It's quite alright; I guess it's about time I broke away from this book. I've got to get ready for Layla's birthday get together." Kelly responded, brushing her newly cut bangs out of her eyes.

"Wait, you're going to a party? What am I going to do tonight?" Eve sighed, following closely behind her friend.

"Okay, first it's not a party… it's a small get together where about ten of her closest friends hang out and second, I was planning on you coming with me, Layla's your friend too."

She couldn't help but think that she was unwanted around here; she didn't keep in touch with any of her former friends, except for Kelly of course… As for Layla, Mike, and Phil she hasn't spoken a word to them in about three and a half years. They used to be a dynamic team, till Eve left to live with her boyfriend. Since then the group broke apart.

"I know that, but won't it be awkward? I haven't talked to her or any of my old friends since I was nineteen years old." It wasn't hard to tell that Eve was feeling a bit uncomfortable and somewhat frightened.

The blonde took a moment to answer, she was to busy looking through her closet for the right outfit to wear, she desperately wanted to get out of her sweatpants and cookie monster T-shirt.

"Well Eve, you and I both know that you're going to have to come face to face with your old friends again, you can't just hang out with me the whole time you're here. So I suggest that you come with me." Kelly sighed, taking a black tank top out of her closet.

With that the Latina had no clue how to respond, she stood there for a while speechless but eventually decided to make her way out of the room with an annoyed sigh.

Kelly watched her friend storm out of her bedroom with a smirk spread across her face; she knew that it wouldn't be long till everything was back to the way it used to be, _hopefully. _

Soon enough, Eve's closet door was pulled open with great force. She pulled out a green sweater and a pair of slightly ripped jeans to dress up in.

Her green eyes set upon the mirror hanging over her bedside table, she brushed a few curly locks behind her ear while taking a deep breath to release the anxiety she was currently facing.

The reason she didn't keep in touch while she was away was due to the fact that she was scared… scared that her former group of friends would be angry with her due to the decision she made.

Layla was always so sweet and forgiving so she wasn't all that worried about her reaction, just mike and Phillips… but to be completely honest, Mike's reaction is what meant most to her.

They weren't just friends, they were best friends… they were for many years. Every single problem Eve had faced Mike was the one to be there for her, leaving him was so cruel of her and she knew that.

The Latina pulled open the top drawer to the side table and took out her hair straighter. Now was it.

* * *

Despite the fact that there were only fifteen guests, the amount of presents Layla had received that night was as if forty guests have attended. The British beauty looked around her living room only to see her two good friends Mike and Maryse walk in.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you could make it." Layla smiled, as she walked up to them.

All Mike did was nod and walk away, she could tell something was obviously bothering him but Maryse's expression showed that she didn't seem to care.

"Bonjour, Layla joyeux anniversaire" The French Canadian exclaimed taking Layla into a big hug.

"Maryse, even though I took French in high school doesn't mean I remember any of it. English, please?"

"Oh, sorry; what I said was Hi, happy birthday Layla." Maryse giggled softly, pulling apart from their hug.

"Well, thank you Maryse." She took the present out of the blonde's hands before she continued on "So, what's wrong with Mike? He looks a little upset."

"He's getting all mad because I don't want him to meet my parents, I honestly don't see what the big deal is."

"Wait, he hasn't met your parents?" The brunette was very surprised from that statement. Mike and Maryse were the golden couple of the group, they seemed very happy together for several years, it was weird to see them arguing.

"No he hasn't, what's the big deal? My parents aren't that great, they won't approve of him, and they never approve of any guy I date."

"Them not approving isn't the point Maryse, the point is in any good relationship the parents should meet your partner, I can understand how Mike feels un-important."

Maryse sighed in disgust; she _really _didn't want to have Mike meet her parents he's to crazy for their liking. "Fine, I guess I'll introduce him to my parents on our trip to Quebec."

A big smile came across her friends face as she quickly pulled the blonde into a small, generous hug.

"Okay, good, good now, go tell Mike that!" Layla smiled, softly pushing Maryse towards her boyfriend.

The French Canadian released a soft sigh before becoming face to face with him; the look on his face wasn't good, he didn't even look up at her when she called his name.

"I was thinking about earlier and I've came to conclude that you're right, it's not fair that you haven't got the chance to meet my parents yet, so tomorrow you can come with me to Quebec." There was some stuttering in those words, she was hoping that she was making the right decision.

The look on Mikes face was priceless; he quickly jumped out of his seat taking Maryse into a big hug.

Not knowing how to feel Maryse hugged him back, of course she was happy that he was happy but at the same time she was regretting her decision.

The blonde bit down on her bottom lip but quickly turned it into a fake smile as she pulled away from the slight embrace.

"Thank you so much, I promise that you will not regret this."

Even though he said that she wouldn't regret this, Maryse knew in her gut that she would. It wasn't a good idea and she knew it? Why did she let Layla talk her into this? Besides, Layla's opinion meant nothing to her… She knew absolutely nothing about the situation at hand so she should've just kept her nose out of it.

Although, Mike did seem very happy and that's all that matters… right? Well, _wrong. _

* * *

As Kelly stopped the car in front of Layla's house, the first thing Eve did was look into the rearview mirror to check and make sure that she looked okay.

"Do I look okay?" The brunette sighed looking over at Kelly before continuing on "I don't want to look stupid or anything."

"You look fantastic, like you always do." Kelly said as she opened her car door. "Will you just stop worrying, it'll be fine. You're making it seem like it's this big thing when in reality it's no big deal."

"Well of course it's not a big deal to you, you're not the one going through it, I am!"

Shaking her head, Kelly stepped out of the car somewhat annoyed with Eve's actions. "Fair enough, come on, let's just go inside and then you'll see if it's awkward or not."

Eve watched as her friend walked up to Layla's doorstep, signaling her to come on. She released a small sigh and stepped out of the Honda accord.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Kelly said with a soft smile, walking into the party.

As soon as Layla saw them she rushed up to the two of them with her breathtaking smile and hugged the two of them with a big hug.

"Wow, so Eve, you actually made it. I haven't seen you in years but you still look as gorgeous as always!"

"I hope you don't mind, but I told Layla that you were coming back, I was so excited I just had to tell somebody." Kelly smiled.

"I didn't expect you to keep it a secret, it's perfectly fine." The Latina chuckled.

"Yeah, well we decided to keep it a secret…it'll be quite interesting when Mike and Phil find out that you're here. They've really missed you."

"Well, I've missed them too…I've missed everyone, but you understand why I left right? I was in love." Eve muttered, assuring quickly that Layla wasn't upset with her but she was becoming emotional with the subject.

"Of course we did." Layla quickly pulled her close friend into another hug. "I'm so sorry about Rener, but remember…everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah, I know…" Eve sighed, not really believing it.

"Well enough about that." Kelly said, quickly trying to change the subject. "Where are the snacks at?"

Layla pointed to the kitchen with a slight frown on her face, she knew she shouldn't have brought her sorrows up, it wasn't time just yet.

The duo made their way over to the kitchen to find themselves with multiple choices of food to pick from. There was chips and dip, some different types of trail mix, even a chocolate fountain.

When Kelly made her way to the chips and dip she found Mike standing there, constantly stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Hello dork." Kelly smiled, walking up behind him.

"Hello dweeb." He chuckled pulling his friend into a slight hug.

"It seems that you are enjoying the entrees, huh?" She giggled, grabbing one of the chips from the bowl and dipping it into the dip.

"I am actually, what was your first guess?" He chuckled, stuffing some more chips into his mouth.

She playfully shrugged "Beats me, but hey you'll never guess who's here?"

"Who?" Mike questioned, as he dipped another chip into the bowl of salsa.

"Eve." Kelly smirked.

That caught him completely off guard; he immediately stopped eating and became very serious. "That's not funny."

"I know it's not, that's become I'm not kidding, look there she is." The blonde continued to smirk, pointing to where the chocolate fountain was located.

"Oh my god, that is Eve."

"Um, didn't I just say that?"

"I'll be right back." Quickly putting down the beverage in his hand he walked over to his former best friend. Kelly watched him with a soft giggle.

The blonde was the only one aware of Mike's former crush on Eve; she figured it out 7 years ago... she watched the two interact with a smirk upon her face.

The Latina felt someone tap on her shoulder and as she turned around she saw Mike standing there with a shocked expression, it looked as if he saw a ghost.

"Oh, hi Mike…long time no see." She offered her former best friend a generous smile.

"Yeah, it has been a long time hasn't it?" He stuttered, still taken away by what was in front of him "How long have you been back?"

"Two days."

"Where's Rener at? Is he with you?"

Eve bit down on her bottom lip before attempting to answer; her feelings were still a touchy subject. She opened her mouth to try and answer the question once again but no words came out, all she could give was a simple head shake.

It didn't take long for him to realize why she was acting so weird. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Michael, we need to get going our flight's at six AM tomorrow morning." Maryse came up behind Mike wrapping her arms around his waist, when she saw Eve she offered her a friendly smile "Oh, hello."

Still stunned by what had just occurred it took a while for Mike to respond "Maryse, honey this is Eve…we were best friends till she moved four years ago."

Eve raised her eyebrows a bit when he called her honey, she's never heard him all a girl that before.

"Nice to meet you." Maryse smiled, reaching her hand out for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too." Eve said, responding to the handshake.

"I'd love for you two to catch up but the flights really early tomorrow, we've got to go." The French beauty responded, grabbing onto her boyfriends hand.

"Oh, where are the two of you going?"

"Quebec, we're going to spend the weekend with her family." Mike smiled brightly.

"Oh, that's great…it's beautiful there I've heard?"

"Yes it is." Maryse giggled "Well, nice meeting you we'll have to catch up when we get back."

"Yeah, well… it's great seeing you again, Eve." Mike smiled, pulling her into a hug.

As Eve was about to pull away, Mike wouldn't let go. He's waited so long to see her and didn't want to pull away just yet, but he knew eventually he had too.

A wave of jealousy ran across Maryse as she saw the way the two of them interacted… something else she didn't like.

"Let's go." Maryse said grabbing onto Mike's hand walking away, leaving Eve there just to watch him as he left. It surely felt _great_ to see him again.

* * *

And chapter 2 comes to an end. Chapter 3 is coming soon! It'd be much appreciated if you could review. **5 more reviews** and I'll update it. (: Thank you! & Stay lovely.


	3. Come to realize

The suns rays shined through the half open blinds reflecting off of Mike Mizanin's muscular features. Mike pulled the comforter off of his chest and took a moment to breathe.

His blue eyes focused on the empty spot next to him, a wave of confusion ran over him. Usually lying there would be a blonde head, but where was Maryse?

It didn't take long for him to stand up and search around the apartment for his girlfriend.

"Maryse, babe… you're up already?" the grown man made his way out to the balcony, peaking over the side he came to realize that Maryse's SUV wasn't in her parking space. A sense of anger ran through his veins, before jumping to conclusions Mike took yet another deep breath and made his way back inside.

The flashing of the answering machine's red light caught the attention of the 23 year old male. Scared of the outcome he took a long moment before walking over to the machine.

He shortly regretted the pressing down collision between his pointer finger and the answering machine button.

Suddenly a soft, yet thick French accent filled the room.

"_Mike, I'm really sorry that I'm telling you that I couldn't go through with this in this kind of way. But I couldn't do it face to face; I couldn't take the idea of seeing the disappointment on your face. I'm going to be completely honest with you. I don't want you here, the idea of you and my family just puts a knot in my stomach. I don't want you to realize what you're getting yourself into because of the decision you made on dating me. I feel like if I keep my worlds separate it'd be easier on me. I hope you can understand that, babe. Please don't be mad."_

_I love you babe, Maryse._

His emotions twisted completely from scared and curious to angry and hurt. This 'Let's keep our worlds separate' crap is simply because she didn't feel as strongly about this relationship as Mike. If she did she would know that the last thing he wanted was to be in separate worlds from her. She was the woman of his dreams, that's what he's thought for the past three years anyways. But now, not so much.

_ "I love you, babe?" _ He laughed. "Please, if you loved me you wouldn't have fucking left." A sinister growl released from Michaels lips as he ripped the machine out of the wall and through it across the kitchen.

Running his fingers through his hair usually calmed him a bit, but in this situation it didn't. The hurt he was feeling was something worse then he's felt in a long time...

Suddenly in the corner of Michael's eyes he saw a blonde woman standing in the door frame. But it wasn't the blonde he was wishing to see, it was Kelly.

"Mike, I'm so sorry."

The poor sympathetic women's face showed off her emotions completely, you could see the fright and worry in her physical expressions along with the tone and crackle in her voice.

"So, I'm guessing you heard it all. Huh? The voicemail… my idiotic outbreak! You think I'm a damn maniac now, right?"

The anger that he was leashing out on his close friend was being bottled up for such a long time. 4 years to be exact, all the hurt and anger couldn't be sealed in anyway. This outbreak has been scheduled for numerous years.

"Of course not, I would ever think that about you." The blonde let go the bag she was holding and placed it on his carpeted floor. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his upper back in a hug for comfort.

The steam running through him right now couldn't deal with this. Mike gently pushed her away while changing his view point to the ceiling.

A sigh escaped Kelly's lips before she looked up to her close friend; she placed her hand on his left cheek and sighed once more.

"Mike, sweetie I know you don't think so…but you deserve so much better then how you're being treated currently. You deserve the best and I wish I didn't have to see you like this because to be honest it breaks my heart."

His blue eyes connected with hers before he took another breath to relieve a bit. The two exchanged a look, no words were exchanged but the message was sent and delivered without effort.

Mike placed his hands on Kelly's arms while keeping the stare locked. "I know you're trying to help and all…but I really need to be alone right now."

All she replied with was a nod, her high heels made their way to the exit. Her newly pedicure hand opened up the front door and she glanced over at him.

"Oh, me and Eve went to the mall and got you something. She picked it out; it's in that bag over there." The blonde pointed with her head to the bag that was placed down on the floor.

"Thanks, I'll look at it later."

The muscular man watched as she walked out of his apartment and turned his attention to the bag placed on the floor. His footsteps were slow yet heavy while walking over to the bag.

Bending down, he gripped hold of the bag and pulled out something bundled up in a ball wrapped with sheets of tissue paper.

The final result after unwrapping it was a pair of blue gloves with a sticky note on top of them. Mike raised an eyebrow before he read the words that were placed onto the note.

_'This is for you for your trip to Quebec; it'll be much colder there then in Ohio. At least I think so. Xoxo Eve & Kelly '_

Even with the frustration that was running through him at the moment, a smile couldn't help but purse across his lips. It was nice to know that he was on their mind as much as they were on his, well at least _one_ of them was.

* * *

The Latinas brunette curls fell swiftly in front of her face. Eve turned her vision away from the mirror and over to the newly opened door.

The room brightened up as Kelly came in through the glass door. A smile spread across Eve's lovely features before she started to speak.

"Were you able to catch Mike before him and his girlfriend left for their trip?" She asked putting down the book she was holding in her hands.

The faint smile that Kelly had decorated on her face decreased even more. "Nope, actually I missed Maryse. But I did catch Mike, apparently she's to ashamed to bring Mike so she ditched him earlier this morning."

Her smile faded quickly, she was a bit shocked. When Eve saw the two for the first time they looked so happy together.

"Yeah, wow. Well how did Mike take it? Pretty badly I assume." A sense of worry was in her soft toned voice.

What released from Kelly's lips was a soft chuckle followed by a slight shrug. "He felt so much worse then just 'pretty bad'."

Silence filled the room; the two young women didn't know what exactly to say. The Latina just replied with action, she gripped onto her purses handles and made her way out of the building.

A soft sigh escaped from her friend's lips as she found comfort within the couch and its cushiony structure.

The collision the brunettes heels made with the pavement echoed around the town. She spent all her time that was spent at Kelly's locked inside, somewhat afraid to come out. The isolation she's been forcing herself into kept her away from all possible opportunities.

But why was she so scared of accepting change? Eve didn't even know, not until now anyways. The thought of abandoning Rener from her life felt like it broke her into a million pieces.

She had abandoned her past once and it turned her life completely around. The last thing that was needed was to relive that cycle.

But reality finally hit and reality was that she was already in way too deep.

Her green eyes focused on the structures around her, even after four years, the structure around her were not a hazing memory like expected. It felt more like just yesterday she was walking down these very pavements.

Eventually the destination was reached, her eyes focused on the navy colored door in front of her. She reached out her arm and collided it with the block of wood.

Moments later a strong muscular man opened up the door, his eyebrow was raised as he saw his friends face.

"Eve, what brings you here?" A soft chuckle released Phillips lips before leaning against the door frame.

No words came out of the brunette's mouth she just shook her head steadily and pulled him into a hug.

A hint of confusion was written all over Phil's face as he saw this young woman grip onto him; he just smiled softly returning the hug. "Eve, you okay? You usually don't come over at this hour to hug me." He chuckled softly, pulling her away to look at him face to face.

"I'm fine. I just-"A stutter was in her voice she shook her head and pulled a curly strand of hair to be placed behind her ear. "I just, I have a question."

Phillip bit down on his bottom lip, and nodded his head while stepping aside as a signal for her to come inside.

Before taking the moment to respond she entered the household while taking a spot on the couch to sit upon.

"Be honest, is Mike still mad at me? I'm only asking you because the two of you are best friends and well, I feel like you're also the only one who would be honest with me."

The moment Phillip saw the seriousness spread across Eve's face a frown came upon his lips. He took a seat down next to him and shook his head.

"He's not mad at you Eve, he could never be mad at you. He's just, hurt is all." A frown pursed across his lips.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of."

"But I mean, Eve. You can't really blame the guy. You put a guy you knew for a couple months over your best friend and-"A sigh escaped his lips, he automatically had a sense of regret for saying that.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant-"Before he could finish the Latina quickly cut him off.

"It's okay Phillip, All I wanted was honestly anyways..." His head followed her body as she stood up. "I'm going to get going, thank you." A faint smile was forced upon her lips.

In some sense she was relieved to hear the truth, also it's not like she didn't know Mike was feeling this way already. But hearing it just made it all the more real.

* * *

The incredibly mellow 60's tunes played throughout the town's diner. Michael's blue eyes focused upon the laminated menu lying on the table in front of him.

You could see the depression within his eyes alone, not to mention his body gestures.

A sigh escaped Phillips lips when he looked over to see Mike, as he started to speak he heard three young women walk in who go by the names of Eve, Layla, and Kelly.

Phillip turned his view away from the three and back to the person sitting across from him. "Okay, they're here. Can you cheer up, even a little bit?"

Mike returned the question with a sarcastic thumb up and an annoyed smirk.

"Hey guys, how are you?" The British beauty smiled while taking off her coat and placing it on the back of her designated chair.

Waiting for Mike to answer, Phil took a second and waited but when he realized that there wasn't going to be any response he jumped in.

"I'm good, thanks for asking."

Smiles seemed to be spread across everyone's face, all except for Mike and Eve. Mike was still extremely upset over the event that happened that morning while Eve had her own problems and was at the same time worried about mike.

The evening went on by Kelly, Phillip, and Layla asking many questions and trying to start an interesting conversation but reality was no one cared what was going on with the news or what movies were going to be released shortly. The question on everyone's mind was 'How was Mike?'

It was still awkward between him and Eve since they haven't really talked about much since she's got there. No one wanted to make the first move, even if they did doing in front of everyone else is not what they wanted.

Eve looked up to see her close friend playing with the ketchup bottle nearby him. He could feel her eyes upon him, but when he looked up Eve didn't casually turn her head like she had planned instead, a look was given.

"Can we go outside for a second?" When Eve spoke out everyone's head turned. "I need to talk to you."

Nodding his head in agreement, the young man stood up and walked outside with her. The three remaining people at that table all gave each other a look of confusion.

"What's going on with you? I can tell your upset."

Letting out a little laugh of frustration Mike looked back at her "I'm not upset."

"Oh yeah… well I haven't seen you in four years… we're all just sitting in there talking but no ones actually really saying anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry… well what is it did you actually want to talk about?"

You could hear the snappiness in his voice, that's something Eve's never heard from him before, it frightened her.

"I don't know us?"

"Well Eve, I don't know if you noticed this or not but after you left my priorities have kind of changed. I can have all my focus on you all the damn time."

The frown on Eve's face increased a ton when she heard that, in effort to say something Mike beat her to the punch once again.

"No, Eve. Save it, you left out of the blue…you're the cause of your own sadness. Not me, so don't look for an apology from me."

"I'm not looking for an apology I-"

The young man was out of her reach as he stormed back into the restaurant, a tear started to form in the corner of her eye.

* * *

I hope you liked this, please post a review c:** 5 reviews till the next upload**. Stay lovely c:


	4. Fooled no more

Tears fell out of Eve's eyes like those remaining few drops of water draining out of the sink-fosset. The brunette brushed her beautiful brown locks away from her face while biting down on her bottom lip, a heavy yet deep breath exhaled from Eve's lips while her light green eyes gazed around the room to the newly opened door.

Kelly's blue eyes were set straight upon her friend while making an entrance, the hopeful side smile turned into a gentle frown.

"You're not really upset about this are you? He didn't mean a word he said." The blonde took a deep sigh while finding a spot on the Latinas bed to relax on.

Eve shook her head laughing slightly but you could hear the depressing tone in her voice. "Please, you know he's been waiting day by day so he could finally tell me what he thinks about me, and who can blame him, honestly?"

Kelly rolled her eyes and stood up before ripping the burgundy blanket off of Eve, the Latina looked up to see her blue eyes staring down at her.

"What was that for?" Eve moaned while snatching the piece of cloth and then placing it on top of her once again.

"It was to help you, he was mad Eve. A lot has happened to him the past few days so right now instead of being depressed with your crazy idea of him 'hating' you, you need to get up and go over there and be his friend because he surely needs one right now."

"Yeah, well why do, I have to be the one to do it"

"Because you two are best friends, so go." Kelly tied her blonde locks up into a loose ball, like she always does whenever she's in the process of some sort of operation. The collision her high heels made with the hard woodened floor echoed around the room while she walked over to Eve's closet throwing out a pair of boots and a north face jacket.

"Thank you for making it easy for me by already being dressed." The waitress smiled over to her friend while throwing the jacket and boots on top of her lap.

A moan released from the Latinas lips as she unzipped her left boot placing it on her foot just to reverse the process and zip it right back up. She slipped on the jacket and took a deep breath before looking over to the person standing next to her.

"If he yells at me, I'm going to blame you for making me do this." A deep breath released from her lips as she stood up onto her feet.

With a gentle headshake "He won't yell at you, I promise." She walked out of the room to grab the keys off of the key rack before walking back into the small bedroom. "I'll even drive you; the diner I work at is not even two miles away, c'mon."

The two made their way out into the shivering cold weather, crossing arms to attempt to warm up with their bundling of clothes not being enough.

Kelly and Eve inserted themselves into her Honda and drove down the rocky canvas in complete and total silence until they stopped in front of Michael's apartment building.

"Here we are… It's the second floor room B5… I believe, he's been moved around this apartment so much I lost track."

The brunette took a deep breath with a small nod and opened the car door and had her high heels connect with the pavement below her, with no words she made her way up the stairs to the second floor and went over to knock on the rooms door, with her hand literally 3 inches away from the door she heard someone call her name, looking over to see it was Mike himself stepping into a room with a basket filled with newly cleaned clothes.

"Mike? Don't you lie in room B5?" Eve looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, placing her hand on her side.

A soft chuckle released from his lips before shaking his head. "Nah, I moved out of there about two weeks ago. I live in B7." He moved his head in an inviting way to have her come inside before he walked into his room.

Dragging her feet across the tile she agreed to his invitation and walked inside, green eyes glanced around the room with a forced side smile muttering the soft words "Nice place."

Opening the mini fridge he responded with a sigh and shrug, he took out a beer and took off the cap and glanced over directly into her beautiful green eyes. "I suppose so, if you like boxes."

"So, what brings you here at-"he took a moment to glance at his watch before responding "10:30 AM?"

"Well our fight yesterday I wanted to clear everything up so we can go back to being friends."

A soft chuckle released from Mikes lips as he took a moment to scratch the back of his head, he opened his lips to respond but let out another annoyed chuckle. "Go back to being friends, well I don't know if you know this or not Eve but a silly little fight shouldn't affect our friendship… people fight, they yell, they get frustrated. It's a part of life and quite frankly I have no regrets. Yes, I was already angry enough over Maryse leaving me and not calling me except for that one time ever since she's left… but that doesn't mean I'm not angry at you as well because to be honest I'm furious with you. Besides, why do you even care if I'm mad at you or not because you don't give a shit about me anyways, now do you?"

The Latinas jaw dropped as she heard that, never as she seen him so angry before, running her fingers through her long brown hair, taking a moment to think of what her response would be she was baffled.. The three words that could come out of her mouth were that's not true.

"Which part? The part about me having no regrets, me being furious with you or you not caring about me whatsoever because honestly if you did care about me in the slightest bit your focus all the time wouldn't be on you, you, and you."

Tears began to flow down her rosy cheeks as she wiped her watery eyes with her hand to keep anymore drops of liquid from flowing. "I can't believe you actually think that. I thought it was obvious that I care about you, you're my best friend, one of the biggest priorities in my life I-."

"Behind Rener." Mike wasted no time to quickly cutting her off.

Once again she managed to lose her words "How dare you bring him into this?" adjusting the strap on her purse, Eve brushed her hair away from her eyes and walked over to the door.

A bitchy laugh released from the males lips once again. "Oh, you're leaving? Just like last time, right? Well good. I don't want to talk to you anymore today."

With an opened jaw to respond she managed to stop herself from speaking and just made her way out of the door slamming it behind her with heavy tears dripping off of her face.

He just watched as she leaved him and a wave of depression once again covered him, running his fingers through his newly trimmed hair he leaned back with closed eyelids and took a moment to think about all the good things in life instead of all the troubling ones.

* * *

Layla looked down at the words that were printed onto the diner's menus and then looked up to the two people sitting in the booth across from her.

"So tell me again why Mike and Eve aren't coming?" The British beauty asked with her thick accent and a raised brow.

The blonde looked over at Phillip signaling him to answer first. He took a deep breath and looked up from the checkered table to Layla. "He's still upset about Maryse okay? She was supposed to come back last night but called and said she's staying with the family for a couple more days."

A heavy sigh released from Kelly's newly glossed lips. "Now, why on earth would she do that to him? She knows that he's devastated and wants to talk to her and she purposely stays longer to keep him on his heels. When will she figure out this 'hard to get; sassy' act isn't cute anymore… It might have been when they first started dating but he wants something serious and if she doesn't want the same then quite frankly they're both just wasting their time with each other."

With an opened jaw to respond Layla stopped herself as she peaked over the twos shoulders to see Maryse sitting at the counter with a smoothie in hand and her phone in the other.

"Wait, you said that Maryse was still with her family for a couple days, correct?" Phillip responded with a nod and looked at her with a confused look.

"Well if she's in Quebec then why the hell is she sitting over there at the bar right now." A scowl planted on her face as everyone peaked their head around to look.

They all muttered to each other in angry but it didn't take long for Kelly to stand up and brush herself off and walk over to Maryse with an annoyed expression spread across her beautiful facial features.

As the French Canadian peaked over her shoulder to see her friend standing there with crossed arms her jaw nearly dropped all the way to the floor unaware of what to say, in this moment she knew that she was busted.

"Oh, Kelly… I haven't seen you in a week! How are you?" with a forced failed attempt of a smile spread across her face she attempted to give her friend a hug but it was surely denied.

"What the hell, aren't you supposed to be in Quebec right now? Mike is driving himself mad to talk to you and you're spending your few moments home at this diner, are you crazy?"

Maryse took a moment to brush her blonde locks out of her face and then stepped up onto her feet and looked down at Kelly. "I needed a few moments to think, God forbid I take time to do that. Don't worry I'll see him in a couple days when he thinks I'm back in town."

A bitchy laughed released from her lips as she repeatedly shook her head. "A couple of days, no way... You need to talk to him Maryse he's been devastated all week. For a moment can you not think about yourself and think about him!"

With a slight eye roll she grabbed her smoothie off of the counter. "Damn Kelly, why are you being so rude I always thought you were so nice?"

"Well you had a lot of people fooled too, now are you going to go Tell Mike you're here? Or am I going to have to do your dirty work for you."

Maryse moaned angrily before she made her way out of the door leaving Kelly to watch with a scowl still spread across her face.

* * *

Oh my God, I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to upload the newest chapter and I'm sorry for it being so short! I've been so busy this just slipped my mind. This chapter wasn't all that good but I swear to you the next chapter will be. I was just in a major rush, okay? :p

**The rule still applies 5+ reviews for newest upload.**


End file.
